A Quest for Comfort
by captainsfirstmate
Summary: Luna has been thinking about her mother and visits Neville for comfort. Sweet & smutty one shot. I've recently fallen in love all over again with fan fiction, so have my first fic! Please be nice ;) All characters belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.


He woke with a start when he heard the chamber door open and then click close. "Hello?" whispered Neville Longbottom, now in his sixth year at Hogwarts. "It's only me, Neville," whispered a familiar, yet unsuspected girl's voice. "Luna? What are you doing?" he asked her. He heard her stumbling about, "Do you need a light?" Most everyone had left for winter holidays. Ron and Harry had gone to the burrow, just as they usually did, and Dean and Seamus had both gone home, leaving Neville a room all to himself. "No, Neville, I've got it." Neville could hear her coming closer as she shuffled around. "Luna, what are you doing?" he asked again. "Slide over," she said, ignoring his question, as she sat down at the very edge of the four poster bed. He did as she suggested and she slid in right beside him.

"How are you, Neville?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice, situating herself closer to him. "I'm fine," he stuttered. He felt a bit flustered, not to mention embarrassed, because he had decided to wear only underwear and a thin t-shirt to bed. He was hardly ever alone; sleeping with fewer clothes on was a rare treat. "How about you?" he asked. Luna sighed and then whispered, "I've been thinking about my mother." Neville didn't quite know what how to respond. He never knew Luna to share anything personal - especially not about her mother. At a lack of words, the only thing comforting he was able to do was pull her closer. He tentatively put his arms around her waist and said, "It's okay to cry."

At first Luna had been hesitant to come to Neville. She knew that Neville wouldn't laugh at her for her feelings, but then again, Neville's two crazy parents seemed to outweigh only one dead parent tremendously. "Crying is silly," Luna finally said, despite the few tears she had let slide down her cheeks, "it doesn't change the past, Neville. You know that." After Neville didn't respond, she thought that he had fallen asleep. But finally Neville looked in her direction. "I do," he admitted, brushing the hair off of his forehead. Luna situated herself once more, her back now pressed against Neville's side. She sniffed and reached for his hand and Neville graciously intertwined his fingers with hers.

Neville's mind wandered to a day earlier in the fall. He had caught the staircase mid-change, causing him to have to take the long way to potions class. He saw Luna sitting in a window, looking out at the Quidditch pitch. Seeing as he was already late, Neville stopped and looked out at what she was looking at. The first years were learning how to handle a broomstick. Neville felt a blush heat up his cheeks as he remembered his first time on a broomstick, which led to another first: a visit to the hospital wing. "It's silly, isn't it? How some things are so easy for one, but so hard for others," Luna said, finally breaking the long silence that hung between them. "I guess you're right," Neville replied. Luna continued to look at the first years. A small girl with brown hair rose into the air, the first of the many students to achieve this. A grin spread across her face as she realized her accomplishment and then a look of dread as she tumbled off of her broom and fell about three feet to the ground. Luna tried to stifle a laugh as she looked away from the scene out the window. "Poor girl," she said to Neville, as if to apologize for laughing. "Yeah," he replied, letting out a small laugh. Luna smiled at Neville and came down from the window sill. She sort of swayed a little bit and asked Neville, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Neville had almost forgotten, "Right!" he said, "Potions with Slytherin." Luna smiled at him and looked down at her shoe-less feet. Her eyelashes were so long that they curved against her cheeks. Neville started, "Luna, I..." but then stopped. "What is it?" asked Luna. And then Neville leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was brief and Neville blushed excessively when it had finished. Luna was so flustered that all she could think to say, "Neville, the Nargles have stolen my shoes again." Neville muttered, "Sorry, Luna," before he sprinted off to potions class, his heart pounding.

Their chats had dwindled since then. If Neville sat down at a table where Luna had been, her usual conversations with Ginny or Hermione would come to a slow, ending with Luna making up an excuse to return to her table or up to the Ravenclaw common room. This was the first time they had spoken since.

Neville situated himself and pulled Luna gently closer to him. Neville caught her scent: a simple lilac shampoo, plums, and something else that he couldn't quite identify, something very Luna-esque. She let out a hum and then a heavy sigh and said, "What are you thinking about, Neville?" He jumped. He thought she had gone to sleep and her sudden question surprised him. "Err, nothing, Luna. Nothing important – are you tired? I don't mind if you stay and sleep." Luna turned to face him, "I'm tired," she replied, "but I can't sleep. I just want to be with someone... Be with you right now." He smiled. _Why me?_ _What did I do to deserve something as wonderful as this?_ But he didn't ask - he didn't want to ruin such a moment with awkward questions like that. "Do you want me to go?" Luna asked after a few moments of silence. "Of course not! Why would I?" Luna felt stupid for asking now and didn't really have an explanation so she only said, "I don't know." Moonlight came in through the medium-sized gap in the curtain and glistened off of Luna's pale hair and light skin. Luna stretched her legs out and looked up at Neville. "Neville," she said. "Yes, Luna?" he replied.

Luna placed a delicate kiss on his mouth, something neither Neville nor Luna had expected. He gave her a bewildered look and the thought to apologize went through her mind, "I'm -" but she was cut short by a forceful yet accepted kiss from Neville. Luna rolled on top of him, their lips still intact. Neville's hands found their way underneath her shirt, where he traced small patterns on her back. Luna parted her lips and Neville followed suit, taking her bottom lip and nibbling gently on it. Her breath hitched and goose bumps puckered on her skin.

Luna pulled away and caught her breath. Millions of things she could've said passed through her brain. She wanted to say something classy, something sexy, something along the lines of, "I want you," or, "Take me," but the words just wouldn't come. The only thing she could manage to breathe was, "Neville." The sound of her voice only made the need for her larger, but he noticed the change in her usually dreamy voice and he asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she said. She situated herself and settled on top of him, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart beat for a few moments and then asked, "What are you thinking about?" What could he say? That he was thinking about undressing her? Touching her breasts? Feeling her naked skin on his? Playing with her hair while they made love? No. A girl like Luna wouldn't want to hear any of that. So instead he said, "Not much," and reached his way up her shirt and rubbed her back gently.

"I like when you do that," Luna said, her breath growing heavy. "Do what?" Neville asked. "Touch me," she replied. She kissed him briefly and then sat up, her groin positioned on top of his. She pretended to ignore the pulsing bulge that only grew harder when she pulled her shirt above her head and dropped it off the side of the bed. She rested on his chest again, kissing on his collarbone and up his neck. She stopped at his earlobe and nibbled lightly. Neville sighed and said, "I like touching you." He reached around and unclasped the grey cotton bra and she shook it off of her arms. "Then don't stop," she whispered.

He rolled out from under her and placed himself on top of her in one quick motion. A look of longing glazed over her usually innocent, grey eyes. He kissed her once more before saying, "Luna, I'm a bit new at this." She hummed and he continued, "That is, I don't really know what to do and I'm sorry if I do it wrong." She touched his lips.

He kissed her mouth and then her neck and hesitantly made his way to her chest. He closed his mouth over one nipple and lightly sucked. Luna inhaled sharply, causing Neville's erection to twitch against her leg. She tugged at his briefs and he clumsily took them off. She wrapped her hands around his length and began to stroke, gently at first, but increasingly faster. He moaned loudly, thankful once again for everyone leaving during the holiday. "Luna!" he breathed, "Luna, I need to stop. You have to stop."

She took her hands away, confused and a little hurt. "What?" she said. He sat up on his knees and faced her. "No!" He exclaimed, "I don't mean like that. I just mean we have to… I don't want this to end and if we keep going… I'm going to…" Neville tried to find words less embarrassing, but found none, "I don't want to come yet." He anticipated laughter but only heard a sigh. Worried that she had stepped over a line, Luna was relieved to hear this confession. "It's alright," she said, rising to meet his lips once again.

Neville lowered her on the bed gently and his lips slowly made their way down Luna's neck, her chest, her torso, until finally the fabric of her waistband tickled his lower lip. "Can I take these off?" he asked her. "Yes," she answered, her voice soft and hoarse. He slipped a thumb in each side of the thick winter pants, along with her underwear, and quickly pulled them down her legs. He kissed each hip bone before moving to her inner thighs. She raised her legs into an M shape in front of him, welcoming his touch. _Do kisses go there? _He wondered, but was too bashful to ask. The faint light of the moon reflected off of her body and Neville could see her wetness. Finally gaining the courage, he dipped his tongue into her slit and sucked lightly on the small bead in the center. She tasted like fruit. It was unlike anything Luna had ever felt and she cried out in pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" Neville asked. Luna gave no response; her heavy breathing was all that he heard. "Luna?" he asked again. "No. Please don't stop." She finally said, moving her body closer to him. He continued, lapping her up slowly, and Luna came undone underneath him. His name escaped her mouth as she bucked her hips and Neville came up fast to kiss her mouth. She sat up, struggling to catch her breath, and whispered in his ear, "Lie down." Her hot breath sent a shiver down his spine. He complied.

Luna scraped her teeth gently down his abdomen and Neville inhaled sharply. She nervously took the tip of his length into her mouth and sucked gently. He moaned and Luna's name escaped his lips. "That feels amazing, Luna," he whispered. She hummed in agreement and gave his member one last nibble before kissing a trail up to his mouth. She bit her lip and met his eyes. A smile formed on his lips and crept into his eyes. "We can stop," he suggested, but she didn't want to. She had never gone this far before, but felt right about it being with Neville. She cared about him deeply and although she had avoided him since the kiss, she hadn't avoided thinking about the kiss they had shared. "I don't want to," she finally admitted.

"I don't either," he said to her. She was still on top of him, biting her lip. Neville could tell that she was nervous and reached up to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are so beautiful," he said quietly. He had always thought so, but never felt there was an appropriate time to confess such truths. Luna's cheeks warmed, "Thank you, Neville." She situated above him, centering herself, and slowly lowered herself onto his erection. Luna very briefly felt pain in her lower abdomen, but as she grew more relaxed, she was overcome with pleasure. She rocked her body up and down, clumsily at first, but eventually finding the rhythm that satisfied her. Neville cried out in pleasure, overwhelmed by the beautiful girl on top of him. "Luna," he said, his voice husky, "I'm going to come." She hummed at him, slowing down only a little bit. Her walls clenched around his member and he groaned, unable to hold out any longer.

They spooned, both left with a feeling of pleasure and a tinge of embarrassment. Neville's arms were wrapped around Luna's body tightly, her fingers laced in his. She stifled a yawn and turned to face him, "I'm a little hungry," she said, her voice back to its usually dreamy and high-pitched state. Neville reached behind him and retrieved a box from his night stand. "I have a few chocolate frogs left from the gift exchange." Luna graciously accepted, choosing a box closer to the bottom. "I got Newt Scamander!" she exclaimed, "I haven't gotten this one yet."

She lay down next to the boy and snuggled closely. He kissed her temple and then her mouth. "Good night, Neville." He smiled lazily at her and replied, "Good night, Luna. I'm glad I could take your mind off of things."


End file.
